Mess with Destiny
by Ryta-chan
Summary: You're labelled a rebel. Simple as that. But..what happens when you mess with someone else's destiny? And what happens when they let you mess with it? It seems bit by bit, Cerise is about to realize it's ok to want what invisible boundaries won't accept.
1. Chapter 1

I..I wasn't supposed to have happened. Anyone who heard of my mother's tale knows very well Little Red Riding Hood wasn't supposed to marry dad, or even like him. I myself didn't hear of her tale until I was about thirteen. They kept me from knowing as they knew quite well they'd wind up with me questioning my existence, like am I now.

How I found was a complete accident, I..I didn't mean to, honestly! It was just, at my old school, I was given an assignment to find out about the history of my family and optionally how my parents met. I was really excited for this project because my parents never talked about their relationship before they were married or anything from before I was born. When I asked them why, they only said, 'It's best to focus on the future, rather than to be living in the past.' Give me a break. As I knew they would refuse to give me a straight answer, I went to the school's library and searched for my parent's tale. I was expecting nothing more than a little ancestry book or something with people in my family of previous generations I guess, not a full out fairytale about my mom and dad! But I guess you could imagine my surprise when I found the damned book. I actually remember trembling with it in my hands. I also remember while reading the book I was expecting the book to have a hint of romance, because, you know, mom, dad, just meeting, you do the math. As I kept reading, I was growing impatient, waiting to see where my dad came in, I know grandma warned mom about a wolf, I just expected it to be a wolf different then my dad. I thought he would appear to rescue my mom, akin to saving a damsel in distress. But when I did finish reading the book, I was puzzled. Very puzzled. Not much in the book seemed to add up and it just couldn't make sense. Where was my dad in this tale? For a moment, I presumed this took place after mom met dad and after a few years, they finally met. But, that seemed off. Then, something clicked. This book, it featured not only my mom, but my dad as well. My dad was the Big Bad Wolf. I didn't realize this, oh how could I have been so stupid? This couldn't be true, that couldn't be right. There were so many thoughts swarming in my head, I wasn't sure what to believe, I wasn't sure of what to do. There was no way I could ask mom and dad. They hid away this tale from me for a reason. What if they tried lying to my face? I could ask a family member, maybe that would work!

And so, after asking my grandmother, I found out what I finally assumed was right. When I asked my grandma how she felt about the marriage, she was at a loss for words. I swear I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Did they realized what they had done when they had married each other?

I had nightmares for days, they were horrific, nothing could pacify my internal screaming. I questioned their marrying and having me silently. For a few weeks, I told myself, marriage happens for a reason, a good reason; and that reason is almost always true love. But then eventually, I could no longer believed that either. What if it was a forced engagement, or something worse? And, what if I..

What if I was born from rape?

The thought was haunting and grieving and I cried quietly in my room for hours trying to piece together this enigma.

I tried asking somewhat vague questions around the topic to my parents in order to calm myself down.

"Mom, do you and dad love each other?"

Their exchanged very confused looks," But of course we do, sweetheart."

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Was it worth it..to rebel against your fairytale?"

The glass in my mom's hands shattered to the ground as she put her hand to her mouth while dad's eyes were enlarged with shrunken pupils.

My mom came towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of months.." I choked out,"..How could you?"

"What was that?" Her voice was soft and gentle, but it sounded almost uninterested.

"How could you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing against dad for future reference, but he wronged you! He did horrible things and you were there to witness them and you still-!..You kept your marriage one big secret, so no one could rectify you. "

"Why would you even do such a thing?" At this point I was barely holding back my tears and as they cascaded down my face, my parents came to hug me.

"..We had to overcome our differences, we had to let go of our past and realized what truly mattered because we both knew.." My mom began.

My dad finished her sentence,"..Everyone deserves a happily ever after."

Everyone deserves a happily ever after. Those words stayed with me as if they were tattooed on the back of mind and forever they would stay, even if I would choose to ignore them or not believe them, they were still there.

Now, here I stand today, not choosing to focus on things such as the past or the negatives of my father's genes. It's an average day at Ever After High and an average day here for me involves me keeping myself unnoticed by most, not making a scene of myself, and-

"-Daring, over here~!" Apple's irritable, sugar-coated voice could be heard heard from a mile away.

I glanced (more like spun) to see the direction she was waving in and there was Daring, giving her a nod and walking over to her. I looked down and kept myself looking down until the two walked away and were completely out of eyesight. I groaned and felt my cheeks. They're were steaming hot and probably red. As if my life wasn't hard enough, why can't he just not exist? Oh, I didn't mean that!

I really must stop doing that, stop blushing whenever I see him, stop gawking at him when he passes me running during grimmnastics (Well, when I'm not running at full speed of course.) I need to stop.

He's not interested, he's a whole new breed of teenager, he's a royal and not to mention super popular with every other girl falling head over heels for him. It's not like I don't want to be like everyone else, I just don't need to face rejection. Which is why I need to distance myself away from him.

Who am I kidding, I've already done that without even trying. No, I need to not think of him, not notice him as he walks by, not act weird when he needs something of me (Which is like never, so that's not much of a problem.) I've got other things I'd be better off having on my mind, such as making sure that no one, besides Kitty and Raven, my secret, keeping up with studies, regular teenage stuff, but not crushes, no infatuations. I can't let that happen.

I won't let that happen.

Besides, there are just some things that can never come to be. Like, me finally allowing myself to see if the rest of world would accept the actual me if I showed them. There are just some things I don't believe this lifetime will allow. I can do so much more with my life anyways, such as if I do decide to share my secret with the rest of the world, I could perhaps show people it doesn't matter if you think you and your beloved aren't the pair the universe was trying to create, as long as you both love each other, I guess..it's cool? I'm not that good with romance, go ask C.A if you're that interested. But I am living proof that you can love anyone, as long as they love you back.

Oops, it seems I zoned out again and all of a sudden, Apple and Daring are sitting on the bench across from where I'm standing and they're sharing a frozen yogurt. Where do you even get frozen yogurt on this campus.

Oh, Daring's got yogurt got his nose! (This really needs to stop.)

"Oh, Daring dear, you got a little something," Apple said as she holds his head in her milky white hands. A 'huh' barely escapes from Daring's lips before Apple kisses the yogurt off his nose.

Ugh, the little brat has some nerve. She actually looked in my direction with a glare from her eyes and a smirk on her face! It's girls like her who take take sweet dainty destinies for granted, the damn harlot, her.

What am I saying.

It's not like she has no right to act like that, their destinies intertwine with each other. I don't have to watch over someone I can't have. I groan quietly shaking my head in dismiss as I head back to my dorm.

As Cerise walked past Daring and Apple, the two blondes stared down hooded girl with drastically different expressions on their faces. Apple had that look that screamed 'prepared to be messed with' while Daring double-blinked at her indifferently.

Apple was ready call on Briar, but not without giving her most lovingish, cute goodbye to Daring.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, sweetiepie~!" She said with a giant grin plastered on her face as she winked.

"Oh, yeah see ya.." Daring said, almost in a droning tone.

Apple's glowing, almost painful to look at, smile remained on her face until Daring turned his back on her. Then, she broke out a tiny devious giggle. With that, she flipped out her phone and called her all-time favourite BFF.

"What's up girl?" Briar asked from the other end of the call, not in a concerned way, more in a 'who've you gossip on this week?'.

"You know that one girl, Cerise? I think she needs some reminding on what fairytale she's from..."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's only to set things right.." Apple said once she was through with dictating her plan,"..We're just simply going to have her meet with Daring someplace quiet and then she can blunder and get tongue tied in front of him, then she'll realize what's best for him."

Apple's naturally innocent, yet naive, tone of voice made her seem far from devious and made it appear she wasn't going to do this for her own entertainment. Anyone would've believed her light-hearted reason with knowing who she was but then..

"Are we going to watch?" Briar asked.

Apple let out a small chuckle," You know it."

Apple was a good person, at times, really. But she had a sense of duty that drove her to putting the rebels in their place. And if she wasn't going to do it, who was? Well, that's how she thought about the matter. It's bad enough the rebels came into being, they were already going against their designated personalties and mannerisms, but to fall in love with someone else's destined one? This isn't Crossover After High. And not to mention, if they don't do their pledges, they'll be gone, period. Erased from existence because they decided to break tradition. As unfair as that may seem, that's their eternal punishment for being so selfish and not thinking of the many generations to come for the fairytale.

"So, I guess I'll tell Daring about their little meeting and as for Cerise.." Apple trailed off, hoping Briar would finish her sentence.

"Since she probably will notice something strange if I say something, I guess I can get Raven to tell her..." Briar finished with a small sigh.

"You're the best, I'm off to tell Daring, so I'll talk later." Apple said.

"See ya!" She heard from the other end of the phone before she hung up.

"W-what? Where'd you hear this?" Cerise asked, her voiced mixed with confusion, anxiety, and a small shred of excitement.

"Well, Daring himself told me.." Raven said in awkward tone as she put her hands in front of herself as a notion for Cerise to calm down. Of course, she was lying about Daring himself telling her, as Briar told her about this but she said before she left 'You didn't hear it from me'. Ratting out Briar didn't seem like the right thing to do, it almost seemed like the _evil _thing to do. And she was still trying to prove to everyone that she was not evil. Baby steps, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Oh, but...why me?" Cerise asked desolately as she looked down to her feet.

"Is there a problem?" Raven asked as she gave Cerise a puzzled look. Cerise eyes widened and the mood shifted greatly from dark to flustered. That's right, no one knew about Cerise's small crush.

"No, not at all, it's just weird and all of a sudden.." Cerise said awkwardly, resisting the sudden urge to pull her hood more over her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing too important, you have nothing to worry about," Raven assured as she placed a gentle hand on Cerise's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Cerise said with a hint of disappointment that Raven failed to catch as her shoulders slumped a little.

Daring had been, acting a little unusual lately. He wasn't as charming as he was a few weeks ago. Coupled with his charm and looks, it was hard to tell what really took the girls' hearts but right now, he was lacking his charm. Something had him spaced out, a few of his close friends were quick to realize, even Dexter was compelled whether to say something or not. But everyone decided it wasn't time to confront him just yet. Everyone has small slumps, it's perfectly normal. But it's not normal when weeks turn into months and things get out of hand. It's not as if he was acting in a depressing manner, it just appeared to be little to no interest in things. It was hard to tell if Apple noticed, or if she cared. After all, the only thing that seemed to ever matter was the future with her. Right now, even he couldn't tell what what wrong with him. Perhaps, he felt as if something was missing from his life, but at that same time that felt like it couldn't be it. He could possess whatever he desired, what materialistic object would he need now? No this wanting for something, if it was there, was for something else, not for luxurious items..but for something else.

Not to mention, he was still unintentionally looming over the text Apple just sent him.

"Hey babe! This girl Cerise told me she wanted to see you on Thursday after school, be there? At the left balcony, for her. TTYL~!"

There seemed to be so many things wrong with this text, such as Apple not seeming the slightest bit jealous about this and since when did she ever speak to Cerise? She was a rebel, that seemed to be sure, and Apple didn't really interact with them. Not that there was anything wrong with Cerise. The girl was, different from the rest of the rebels. Not strange or hateful or repulsive, she was simply different. The average person at school only knew so many things about Cerise as she wasn't exactly an open book, far from it actually. She seemed blunt at times, awkward but at the same time, it made her quite interesting compared to Apple, he hated to admit. Apple's was just perfect, no quirks, no sometimes inordinary behaviour; she was only Princess Apple to him. He also knew a lot about Apple, as she did tell nearly all her favourite things and so forth, she wouldn't let him forget once he'd been informed. But Cerise, there were so many things, simple things that he occasionally caught himself wondering about. How would Cerise do this math problem? What's Cerise's favourite holiday? Does she enjoy summer? What would she wish for on a shooting star? These questions kept piling up and every time he thought one up, he immediately tried to repress them for his destiny's sake. He couldn't think idly of this one girl when his affection was supposed to be for Apple. It was wrong of him, he knew all too well. So now what was he supposed to do with this text from Apple to meet Cerise? Apple, his destined one, asked him to do this, but what happens when he sees Cerise and..

Realize what he's been avoiding for too long.

"I'll be all business, it won't get personal, I swear on my name Charming. I'll only be there for a few minutes so that nothing will have to happen, it's fool-proof."

Thursday came almost instantaneously as Cerise found herself waiting on the school's balcony for Daring. She felt incredibly anxious and a tad nauseous. But, it probably wasn't worth it. She was likely getting all worked up over absolutely nothing. And, best (realistic) case scenario, she'd be able to avoid looking like some sort of evasive freak as she'd desperately try to control her impulses around him. But why did that seem so impossible? He was just one guy, she constantly kept telling herself that, and she never believed this statement. It wasn't just his charm she didn't have a thing for him for superficial reasons, at least she hoped not. Maybe she was secretly expecting something more of himself. Like, a deeper side. He always appeared stuck-up and a little arrogant but if that was the case, why did he even bother remembering Cerise's name? Every time she thought about this, her heart would flutter in delight. Oh, but now was certainly not the time for that, not with Daring appearing before her in the very, very near future.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her with her back against the balcony's doorway. She wished she knew of some practical way to slow her heart rate down to keep herself from acting like a total fool around him, but of course she ultimately knew her condition would get worse as soon as she would spin around to see Daring standing there in his typical, nonchalant form.

She prepared herself for the worse and turned to face Daring. There he was, just as she imagined him, making little eye contact with her, seeming a tad uninterested and just plain aloof.

"So, um,you need something from me?" Cerise asked as she managed an awkward smile, baring her prominent canine teeth.

Daring's eyes widened slightly, this was the first he could recall seeing Cerise smile. She seemed tense, that he'd admit, but at the same time her small, genuine-feeling smile was a nice change of pace from Apple's glamorous pearly smile. But wait, did she say he needed something from him?

"I was told it was you who was wanting to see me.." Daring stated giving a puzzled expression.

"Huh?" was all Cerise was able to say. This floaty, dream-like atmosphere that floated around Daring quickly died as his question snapped her back to reality.

"Who..told you that?" Cerise cautiously asked as she slowly leaned her head towards him.

"Why, Apple did." Daring said neutrally.

"Apple.." Cerise said through gritted teeth. She set her up, but why wasn't she here to watch?

"Do you know where Apple is at the moment?" Cerise asked, her growing rage seeping out from her voice.

"She said she had a last-minute planned student council meeting to attend." Daring responded.

"Ugh, that little.." Cerise balled her fists and irises were glowing a faint gold as she was about to storm.

"Wait, Apple said you had something to tell me.." Daring said with a slight raise in his voice. Just as Cerise was storming off, he grabbed hold of the back of her hood and to both their surprise, the hood came down and revealed a little secret not known by many about Cerise.

The hood, it wasn't ever supposed to come off, not in front of anyone, not Kitty, or Raven, no one should've known about it, let alone a royal.

Cerise stood there, speechless. She felt very weak in her knees, like she was ready to collapse. How could she have let this happened? What was going to happen now? Daring just stood there as stiff as a statue with his mouth agape. For some reason, there was some about her that made her seemed beautiful right now, but it wasn't from her ears. She was without her hood, and it wasn't like she became prettier she really was just different. But this different, it wasn't solely about her appearance. She was extraordinary, inside and out and, he been a fool for so long, spending his time with a typical princess rather than this queen in her own right. This girl, the mysterious hooded girl who he was unconsciously infatuated with, she had..ears like that of a wolf, how was that possible? Embarrassing enough, Daring wasn't entirely familiar with Cerise's tale of Little Red Riding Hood, so nothing was able to piece together in his mind.

"Why do you have..?" Daring gasped out.

Tears were beginning to well up in the humiliated Cerise's eyes.

"My mom married the Big Bad Wolf, ok?! Now go, go tell every other royal and deface my name at this school.." Cerise dropped to her knees,"..It's not like you care anyways.."

She longed to burst into to tears, for quite a while actually, but she couldn't bear the thought of letting anyone watch, so she simply shut her eyes and let a few tears trail down her cheeks. She hoped that when she opened her eyes again, she wouldn't have to see Daring, she'd just probably be better off by herself. She didn't hear Daring's footsteps walking away, she didn't hear the cackle of a stuck-up Royal. She waited for either of these sounds, but they were never heard. In the place of the sound was the rather faint sound of what seemed to be Daring dropping down in front of her.

She decided to open her eyes, for no longer than a mere moment.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Daring asked.

Cerise couldn't find it in herself to answer and a few more tears unwillingly rolled down her cheeks. She held her head in her hands in last-ditch attempt to keep herself from crying in front of Daring. At this point, all she expecting from Daring was to awkwardly walk away or something. But then Daring did something even more unexpected.

He embraced her.

Cerise couldn't believe this was happening and the silence made things seem less like reality and more like a hallucination.

"I have something that I'm not sure I'm ready to admit.." Daring confessed.

"You know my secret, so I think it's only fai.." Cerise said abruptly in a casual tone, only to remember she was dealing with a different breed of student and human.

"Cerise, I think I'm..falling in love with you." Daring said.

Cerise froze up as the two broke the hug. K, this was far from what she expected from this meeting. This, it was all too good to be true. This couldn't be happening, but if it was, just in case.."

"I..I kinda, sorta, I guess, like you too!" Cerise slurred together quickly.

Somehow, Daring caught all of that.

Cerise felt a little ashamed right now, as if things weren't adding up. She thought if a turn of events like this ever happened, it would be the other way around. Could it be, he really did love her, despite her appearance? No, he's likely just delusional.

"So I guess this makes me a rebel?" Daring asked.

"Oh, that's right! You have a destiny to fulfill, and a destined one. I shouldn't get in the way of your happiness." Cerise said in an unworthy tone as she stood up.

"_I don't deserve to get in the way of your happiness."_

"Why should I follow my destiny if it won't make me happy?" Daring asked as if provoking both Cerise and his inner Royal. Cerise seemed charmed while his inner Royal was drowned out by the cries for Cerise.

"Well, that is a rebel's point for being a rebel." Cerise stated," But, Daring this..it all feels so rushed. I'd rather us get to know each a little better,hang out a bit more, you know?"

"Fair enough, dear..until we cross paths next.." Daring said as he walked off as if nothing between them happened.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few days, Cerise and Daring took things a nice, comfortable pace just as she wanted. But as of recently, they began to act more endearing to each other, starting with simple things of course, like holding hands, a small odd hug, Cerise was even compelled to call Daring cute things like like, 'dear or even sweetheart'. But it just felt out of her nature right now, maybe at some eventual point in the future. For the first few days though, she felt insecure, almost like Daring was hanging around her out of pity but after the first time they hung out, she was finally able to think otherwise.

_"You've been awfully quiet." Daring pointed out in a casual tone._

_Cerise heaved out a sigh as her way of responding. She was hoping she could try and make herself more open around him, but something within her just refused to let her reveal herself to him, or anyone for that matter. But she knew very well, if she wanted to keep Daring at her side, she would need to open up._

_"Why..even after you found out, you know..why do you still like me? Is it out of pity?" Cerise finally asked, wincing at all the regret she could feel coming upon her. _

_Daring let himself ponder on this for a moment. Now, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be completely open with her. Most of his inner thoughts were typically romantic, almost clichéd things about love and adoration and he couldn't just let her hear that. With Cerise, it was hard to tell how she would react on most things and that was one of the many things that enticed Daring about her. _

_"I've never met a single person like yourself." Daring said, already feeling as if Cerise had scoffed away his response," It's just.. I've always been around the same types of girls and I've been told they are the ideal women; classy, brilliant,gorgeous. But..you've gotten me to doubt everything my elders have said to me and I've think I've also seen those in qualities in a new light from you."_

_Both of Cerise's hands covered the lower half of her face as she knew her cheeks were brightly flushed. She didn't expect him to say those kind of things, she expected this entire relationship to go downhill from here. But no, Daring he was truly head-over-heels for her. Had it always been like this? Did he always feel like this? She had to know and she had to know now._

_"How long have you felt this way?" _

_"I thought it was my turn to ask a question," Daring said in a light-hearted tone with a small chuckle. _

_"I asked you first." Cerise said as determination arose in her voice._

_"I answered first." He reminded her as he grinned in her direction. _

_She groaned a placed a hand over her forehead. _

_"I think since the first day of school.." Cerise said in embarrassment as she immediately crimsoned once more. That day, she knew no one and she saw and felt feelings she never felt arose within her. Was this fate? No, considering his appearance he was definitely a Royal and having a Royal in her fate was out of the question. _

_"So what about you?" Cerise asked as her anxiousness nearly overtook her. _

_"I'd say for a while now." Daring said as he pursed his lip but after a short moment, he unpursed his lips and smiled to himself. Not in a brash manner but more in relief. The atmosphere between them was, pleasant. Maybe now they could have longer,deeper conversations, things he failed to have with Apple as their deepest conversation was how their zodiac signs proved they were match-made in heaven._

Cerise was excited for today, particularly for this afternoon after school. Now the 'couple' were beginning to become sorta romantic, though Cerise never realized all of this would've happened at such a rate. Life felt, better in a way. Now, she had someone to really laugh with, someone who had time to let herself open up to in front of them. Someone who, possibly..was in love with her. But for the last few days, she kept herself clear from Apple, just in case she'd confront her about Daring. The thing was, Daring had yet to tell Apple about what happened between him and Cerise and he didn't see himself telling her this tidbit of information anytime soon. He dreamed of telling Apple and the blond would simply understand, if only things were so simple. But, Apple was so hung up on her destiny, she could probably of cared less about him being unhappy had he chose to follow his destiny. Cerise shook of all her thoughts that involved Apple just so her temper wouldn't rise. In some ways, Cerise saw Apple taking advantage of Daring, not thinking twice about what he would've wanted or what he felt. Or maybe, he let himself get taken advantage. But why was that? Perhaps he had nothing else to live for..No, what a horrible thing to think!

Cerise forced herself to stop thinking so heavily as she leaned against the walls of the school waiting for Daring. As stupid as it sounded, seeing Daring just made her days. Everything made her feel as if she had all the reason to wallow in her own problems that couldn't be solved with even all the most positive thoughts on Earth. But now, she could take a very long break from that and just admire everything else in joy.

Soon Daring appeared before her with his usual grin plastered onto his face and to everyone else, this wasn't anything new but Cerise however, could detect something different in it. This smile, it wasn't for show, or to impress other people (or maybe she was over-thinking things yet again) but his smile felt genuine and for only her. Daring wasn't sure how or what to say when he would first approach her the first few times. 'Hi' felt cheesy, a pick-up sounded more like Hopper and less like Daring and everything else just didn't seem good enough for Cerise. He would see her waiting and took five minutes each time to walk up to her so he could think of something to say. But then one time, he decided to experiment. The last time they hung out, he simply walked over and say 'hey' and she seemed to have given a response equal to all the ones she'd given before when he would think of extraordinary greetings. It was good to know Cerise didn't usually over think the simplest of gestures.

Cerise turned her back away from the wall and towards where Daring was entering, giving him the perfect opportunity to do a greeting he always wanted to do. He silently rushed up behind Cerise and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked feeling quite successful.

Cerise reddened immensely and Daring could feel her cheeks get hot and just before he was going to remove his hands from her cheeks, Cerise spoke up.

"My only and only Daring?" She said softly as she smiled to herself. She spun around and confirmed her guess as right. There he was, standing before her but she did notice for a short while now that Daring changed a bit ever since their first meeting. She didn't see him glazing over his reflection in his mirror so often, which not only surprised her but the rest of the student body. And, he wasn't as smug as he used to be, that was a nice change. She also didn't feel as if she was hanging around a Royal when was around him anymore, maybe that was because it was just the two of them or because he secretly no longer considered himself a Royal.

"You said you were taking me somewhere today?" Cerise asked while her eyes gleamed and a bit of eagerness crept up in her voice.

Daring made a 'shushing' sound and held a finger to his lips, she never had seen him act so mysterious, it almost made him even more attractive.

"Follow me." He said as he lowered his voice to a whisper, offering his hand.

Cerise took his hand and the two walked into the castle-like school and up a few hidden stairways. Then Daring and Cerise were in front of a regular looking door.

"Come on." He gestured as he opened the door. Cerise looked around the room in wonder. It was packed with all these sorts of magical looking things.

"What is this place?" Cerise asked.

"It's where key items in all the fairytales ever reside." Daring responded," Such as, Ashlynn's mother's glass slipper."

He gestured towards the glass shoe in a case sitting on a podium. Cerise seriously wanted to press her face up against the glass and watch the shoe sparkle brilliantly as the sun from the balcony window would hit it, but she knew now was not the time.

"And that's the spindle Briar's mom pricks her finger on!" Cerise pointed out, getting into the swings of things. Daring was surprised she knew and she simply blushed as she turned away.

"And that's.." Cerise trailed off as her eyes were locked on a large open casket.

"..The casket Apple's mother was placed in, a personal favorite of mine." Daring admitted in a somewhat stiff tone.

Something else had just them caught Cerise's eye in the corner of the room. She squinted to see what it was and it appeared to be a giant bed.

"What's with the bed there?" Cerise asked.

"I believe that was one of the beds Blondie's mother tried to sleep on in her fairytale." Daring said as he raised his head to catch a glimpse of the bed," Which do you think it is, too hard, too soft, or just right?"

"Only one way to find out." Cerise smirked as she grabbed a hold of his hand and brought the two of them onto the bed. They laid on the bed at opposite ends with only their heads beside each other. After a moment they decided which bed it was.

"Too soft." They said in unison as they laughed.

"But it's not like too soft is a bad thing." Cerise pointed out.

"Goldilocks must've been out of her mind not to pick this bed," Daring said as he released a light chuckle.

Cerise giggled at Daring's comment and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"So..what do you want to talk about?" Daring asked, wishing he was able to avoid asking the question.

Cerise thought for a moment, then spoke again: Tell me your life story.

"What?" Daring asked with a small scoff. It was unexpected, but that's what Cerise appeared to be an expert at.

"You heard me." Cerise snickered.

He had to admit, never in life did he think he'd be asked to tell someone about the story of his life. But, that meant someone was willing to listen and they wanted to learn more about him, not just what tooth whitener he used.

"Where do I start?" Daring asked aloud.

Cerise waited patiently for him to begin and made sure not to interrupt.

"For a long time in my childhood, I couldn't really talk to people, not because I thought I was too good for them,which is what my parents said I was, I was just anti-social. For some reason, I didn't find interest in other people. And I was told one day, I'd be a king and being a king meant I could get whatever I want. But that was just it, I didn't know what I want. Was it some materialistic or something that would captivate the heart? I think after a while, my parents and a few of elders notice my behavior and lack of interest in everything, so they started shoving essentials of an average prince down my throat in hopes I'd become their view of normal. For a long while, I became just what they wanted on the outside, but yet, I always felt empty even though I seemingly had everything. But now, I don't think I was supposed to be a Royal and you're the only person I've been able to tell so far..maybe in a couple of years I'll tell everyone, or I'll just let them catch on by some means."

"Did you have close friends?" Cerise asked.

Daring hesitated on this for a moment," I wasn't that great at socializing, which I aforementioned, but I had people who considered me friends but I didn't have any outstanding thoughts on them. I don't even think my own brother found a friend in me."

He seemed unsatisfied with himself and Cerise couldn't blame him. He didn't ever make friends and heaven knows what he really thought of Apple. In all realness, his life seemed dangerously empty, as if without meaning if he wasn't a Royal.

"You didn't have any fond memories with people you cared about, nothing like that?" Cerise asked.

"Well, the only 'friends' my parents would approved of were other princes but, I was felt left out around them. I never spoke too much with them and they never spoke too much with me."

Cerise felt awful for the lonesome prince at this point, even she had made some picture prefect memories with the rebels here and even with some of her friends during elementary. She locked herself away, but that didn't mean she'd lock others out completely. Daring on the other hand seem to have the lights on but nobody home, accompanied with a lock from his parents.

"Well, I want us to have lasting memories, fond sweet memories.." Cerise said,"...And I'll stop at nothing, until you're satisfied with the memories you'll make."

Cerise flashed a smile to him and Daring smiled back, but not with his typical blinding grin, just a small, shy smile.

"Do you think I should change my appearance, as in my clothes, now that I'm practically a Rebel?" Daring asked out of the blue.

"I personally don't think so." Cerise declared," Clothing shouldn't dictate whether a person's a Royal or not, I would just let people figure out on their own."

"You make a good point." Daring stated.

Cerise rose up quickly off the bed, satisfied with the conversation the two just had. But then she suddenly felt dizzy, likely due to her blood pressure dropping.

"Light-headed." Cerise said as she nearly fell flat on her face just before Daring caught her in his arms.

And then, Daring had an idea. Just as Cerise was in his arms, he placed in her in Apple's mom's casket.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Cerise asked in the most awkward tone ever.

"True love's kiss should break the spell." Daring said before he pressed his lips onto hers. Cerise leaned up a bit, without breaking their kiss and shut her eyes in elation.

The scene would've been just like a real fairytale, that is if a certain Wonderlandian wasn't spying on them with only her smile visible. She reappeared under the balcony with a twisted grin on her face.

She singsonged, "Apple's not going to like hearing this.."


	4. Chapter 4

"What better reason is there to explain as to why Daring has been MIA?" Kitty snickered as she leaned against the wall behind her. Her aquamarine cat eyes were fixed onto to Apple's and her signature smile appeared just in time for Apple to turn red as, an apple, with fury. But currently, it was hard to tell who the fury was directed at; Cerise for stealing away Daring, Daring for not being loyal, or Kitty who could've been possibly dishing out lies for all she knows. Besides, what would Kitty have to gain from tattling to Apple? She lived for mischief and her knowing about Daring and Cerise's romantic affair who cause..mischief. Maybe she did have something to gain from this.

"What else do you know about this, wait no, do you have any, interesting secrets about Cerise?" Apple abruptly asked. Maybe, she could get Daring to fall out of love with her once she told him whatever bitter truth Cerise was hiding. After all, the only person Daring could love, flaws and all, was himself (if he has any flaws).

"Well, I'm not usually one to rat anyone out.." Kitty said as she trailed off, slowly adverting her gaze from Apple.

"The more I know about Cerise, the better a chance I'll have of taking back who's rightfully mine!" Apple shouted with heavy breaths following after.

Kitty for once kept herself from smiling so she wouldn't erupt of laughter from Apple's expression. She was looking, less like an apple and more like a haughty little tomato. It didn't suit her and Kitty loved it. Plus, telling Apple Cerise's dirty little secret would likely stir up quite the trouble. How could she miss out on getting a Royal, much less Apple, to start trouble? Oh, decisions, desicions.

"Well, there is one thing about Cerise that is quite strange, very strange, actually." Kitty began. Apple listened intensively, waiting for Kitty to just get on with it.

"..I mean, I'd feel pretty strange too if I was half-human half-wolf." Kitty finished, just waiting for Apple's mind to finish registering all of this.

"Does, that mean..her dad's Mr. Badwolf?" Apple asked, not sounding shocked, but rather intrigued.

"One could assume. It also does explain a lot about her doesn't it? Her mad running skills during Grimnastics, why she always wear her hood, her sudden snarls.."

"I wonder how those two starting hanging out.." Kitty randomly asked. Of course, she knew the answer to this one, she just wanted to see how Apple would react to this.

"_It couldn't be my fault, there's no way this was indirectly my doing! I mean, I can't confirm that this wasn't my fault but..it just isn't!" _Apple thought. Distressed, Apple had no idea what to do just yet, but she knew her plan, whatever it would be, would involve ripping the couple apart.

"Come on Apple, don't you have any ideas in that pretty little head of yours?" Kitty chided, causing Apple to furrow her eyebrows at the Rebel.

Wait..Apple..

Apple walked off without even bidding a goodbye to Kitty, she wasn't worthy of one of her goodbyes, she believed. She had other Rebels to speak with right now.

"You want me to _what?_" Raven asked in disbelief.

"I just need a Chemythstery project, I'm not going to do anything more than see it's nutrition level and what not!" Apple reasoned, but Raven didn't budge.

"Apple, I almost never talk to my mother and you want me to ask her to let me have a poisoned apple for you to use? Absolutely not." Raven declared walking to her side of the room and opening up a textbook.

"But Raven!" Apple whined, following Raven. Well, time to pull out the reverse psychology method Apple edition.

"You're so evil some times!" Apple said in false frustration as she put her hands on her hips.

Raven looked up from the textbook and had a very blank expression on her face. She had tried so hard all semester to be nice to her roommate and seem everything but evil, but no matter what, Apple labeled her as evil even though they seemed like such good friends at times.

"That's not going to work." Raven declared as she fixed her gaze back onto the textbook.

"But Raven, if you can get me the apple, I can get an A on this project and you'll be on better terms with your mom! It's a win-win!" Apple squealed with delight.

"My mom and I aren't on good terms for a reason, Apple." Raven said bitterly without adverting her gaze from the book,",I don't need to give her false hope that I might just become the daughter she wanted who'd follow in her footsteps."

Raven's tone and stubbornness was seriously getting on Apple's last nerve.

"Alright, fine. Don't do it so your mom will think well of you, don't do it so I can get an A, but.. do it for me, Apple White, the roommate who doubles as your frenemy and who deep down thinks your a kind-hearted girl who do anything for any poor soul." Apple stated as a last resort.

She could see a guilty look appearing in Raven's eyes that were still on her textbook. It was only a matter of moments now.

"Just this one time and no more evil potions and witchcraft from my mother. Got it?" Raven asked as she turned to face Apple.

"Crystal clear!" Apple assured. On the outside, she was smiling, on the inside she felt rather devious.

A few days later, Raven's mother sent the apple just as planned and Raven warned her about everything single danger that would come with being the owner of the apple.

"..And lastly I don't care if you're starving or even if you have the urge to just nibble on the stem, do not eat this apple." Raven warned.

"Raven, I get it!" Apple snapped, startling both Raven and herself," I mean.. you don't need to worry about me, there's no way I'll want to eat that. It's little too soon for me to be eating poison apples at my age."

Raven rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed her roommate the apple she wanted so badly.

Raven picked up her books and was walking towards the door,"I'm going over Maddie's dorm to study with her so make sure-"

"Yes Raven, I understand!" Apple said as she was inches close to shoving Raven out the room. Raven groaned as she was completely out of the room.

Now Apple was left alone with the poisoned fruit in the room and was left to decide whether she was willing to go through with this plan of hers. It was simple really; Get Blondie to give the apple to Cedar who will pass it on to her roommate Cerise. Cerise eats the apple and falls into an eternal sleep but before 'her' prince can save her, Apple will appear and dazzle Daring so he won't ever think about the halfa again. Easier said than done, she concluded. Could she really allow herself to poison a lone-wolf who found a companion in her destined one? Maybe, or maybe she could do something less drastic, spreading rumors always worked. Yeah, maybe she'd go with that. That way, no one really gets hurt and it'll all blow over much easier. Plus, then could give the apple back to Raven and then no one would have to know she was in possession of such a dastardly item. She was just about to go to Plan B but then her phone vibrated from within her purse. She checked to see who this text was from. It was from Kitty.

"_Did I mention they kissed, in your mom's casket?" _The text said.

Apple dropped the phone in shock.

No, Kitty Cheshire, you mentioned nothing of the sort.

Apple retrieved her phone from the ground and read the text just to make sure she read right. Unfortunately for her, she read right.

_They kissed in your mom's casket._

_They kissed._

No, that...

That just, it couldn't..

Apple jumbled, anxious thoughts finally delivered a long-awaited reaction.

This means war.

No regrets now, you can't just come in and take away Apple's destined one. Who cares if they weren't a couple yet? Who cares if all they did was only flirt? Just because you're rebelling against your own destiny doesn't mean you have to come in and destroy mine in the process! This, this was grounds for more than just a simple, cheap rumor. This needed to be countered with something much, more drastic.

Apple looked towards the poisoned fruit lying haplessly on the small table in her room. She felt her heart race, and even a vein popping out from her temples. She walked towards the apple and held it shakily her hands, her whole body trembling with rage.

"Cerise Hood, prepare for an eternal slumber."

"Cedar, who'd you say you got these apples from again?" Cerise said as she gingerly took the apple in Cedar's left hand.

"Blondie said she was picking some out and had too many so she left me have some!" Cedar said," She also made sure that I would have the one without the stem because it'd be weird, cause..you know."

Cerise nodded, aware of her wooden roommate's condition. Cerise eyed the apple with curiosity. It felt weird having Blondie give them stuff, let alone apples. Maybe they weren't her view of just right for the small little bruises at the bottom of the apple. Hopefully that was just it.

"Raven, Maddie and I are going to study at Maddie's dorm so I'll see you in about an hour!" Cedar said as she gathered her books and left the room.

Cerise waved goodbye to her roommate and glared at the apple once more.

"Maybe I'll eat later." She decided as she gently placed the apple on her side table. After an hour of studying, Cerise could hear her stomach rumbling powerfully. She gave a skeptic look towards the apple.

"But, it's from Blondie and it seems sketchy but it's just an apple and.." Cerise's stomach rumbled once more.

"What's the worst that it could do?" Cerise lightly chuckled as she grabbed the apple from the side table. She brought the apple close to her mouth and took one bite and after swallowing, she dropped the apple and let it roll onto the floor as she collapsed onto her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cerise..?" Cedar said as she walked into her dorm with her books clutched in her wooden hands. It wasn't that late to be asleep just yet, only 9:30 and it wasn't like Cerise was the type to not acknowledge Cedar's calling for her.

She then spotted Cerise laying soundlessly on her bed an something in Cedar just clicked and forced her to drop the books in her hands. Cerise didn't seem asleep, she was too lull and mostly tossed and turned in her bed, not from bad dreams Cerise claims, but from discomfort.

"C-Cerise?!" Cedar rushed up to her roommate's bedside, at first tapping her lightly and then gradually shaking her in an almost violent matter. She was getting nervous and wary of Cerise's condition, silently cursing herself for taking it so lightly when she walked in. But it seems Cerise had been like this for a couple of hours now and it felt strange looking at Cerise with an expression on her face as if she was at peace.

"Cerise, please wake up!" Cedar begged, at this point praying Cerise was practicing playing dead. Cerise didn't awake and forced Cedar into tears of distress. That was it, her roommate and best friend was likely dead. She needed to tell the others but now it was 10:12 and possibly too late at night to tell everyone else. But if she waited until morning her condition might get worse, but if she told the others now at this hour in the night, nobody might be concerned if interrupted during their rest.

She decided to do what she thought was best and waited until morning to tell everyone, though she could barely sleep that night, too troubled of all these thoughts of her roommate dead for slumber.

By the crack of dawn, Cedar woke up from what what felt like a ten minute rest and sprang to her feet to tell everyone in person, her fingers become severely too stiff to text right now with anxiety, as if they weren't already naturally stiff.

First she told Raven, who was overheard by the half-awake Apple. So her plan did work. Then they told Madeline, and Cedar couldn't help but have the rest of the Royals know as soon as Ashlynn asked her what was wrong, during her morning stroll.

Within an hour, everyone was gathered in Cedar and Cerise's room and was able to witness the presumably dead Cerise.

"How did this happen Cedar?" Raven asked as she knelt to Cerise's bedside.

"I..I don't know!" Cedar wailed as tears were beginning to flow from her eyes," I couldn't wake her at all last night no matter how hard I-"

"Wait, last night?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I found her like this last night and I didn't want disturb anybody because of how late it was and.." Cedar explained, suddenly feeling regretful in her choice.

"You still did the right thing telling us." Raven reassured as she looked over to Cedar.

"She isn't waking up though.." Cedar sulked as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"You don't think she could be.." Blondie gasped as she held a hand to her mouth.

"It's too soon to think that." Raven stated.

"But she could be." Maddie suggested.

"Or she's not." Raven said in a bitter tone unusual for her that was able to shut Maddie up.

"Do you think she could be just in a coma?" Dexter suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ashlynn stated," But we need to get the school nurses here before any of us jump to anymore conclusions."

"Good idea, Cedar do you mind?" Raven asked.

"It'd be my pleasure." Cedar said, her tone less gloomy and more relieved.

"But what the nurses can't even help her?" Blondie asked.

"Right now, there are only hope. And there isn't much we can do.." Raven responded.

"I can do a vlog on it! I won't use Cerise's name and I can ask if anyone knows anything about this ailment!" Blondie said in excitement that appeared unusual for the situation.

"Blondie, that'd be great." Raven beamed.

"C'mon Dexy, we got a vlog to shoot!" Blondie cheered as she grabbed the boy by the arm and rushed out of the room.

"Maybe, Hunter and I- not as a couple!- could speak to a few woodland creatures and see if they've heard of this ailment and know some remedies." Ashlynn suggested as she looked towards Hunter and blushed.

"That'd be really good too," Raven said with a smile on her face. The two walked out leaving Maddie and Raven in the room.

"I wonder if there are any cures from good old Wonderland that would work.." Maddie said as she rubbed her chin.

"It's worth a try," Raven responded.

"Then I guess I'll go put that cures and remedies book from my dad to use!" Maddie exclaimed as she skipped out of the room.

"It's great to see everyone working together for your sake.." Raven said as she looked towards Cerise again," But why did it have to be under these conditions?"

Daring had been standing outside of the room the whole time, devastated by this, unsure of how it could've happened. The most amazing person in his life, gone. But who would've been so selfish to take her from him? Did the fact that they were falling in love fall into the wrong hands? The only thing he had left to do was to visit Cerise once more.

He walked into the room with a grim look on his face, his footsteps near silent, but not silent enough to go unnoticed by Raven. She turned around and saw the blond prince standing before her, he seemed uneasy and more concerned than he needed to be.

"Oh, hey Daring." Raven said," I'm assuming you heard about Cerise?"

"Yeah.." Daring said, his eyes unable to make contact with Raven's and instead stuck on Cerise's motionless body.

"I don't understand how this would've happened, it makes no sense and Cedar doesn't know anything about it either and..Daring?" Raven asked to check and see if Daring was paying attention to her.

"Are you alright?" Raven couldn't help but ask.

"Never better." Daring said in an unconvincing tone.

Suddenly Raven's eyes lit up in realization of something," I, forgot something in my dorm and I don't want to leave Cerise at her bedside alone so would it be alright if-?"

"Yes, of course." Daring abruptly interrupted, already aware of what Raven was going to ask.

"Alright, thanks!" Raven said as she stood up and left the two of them alone.

Daring looked at her longingly, unsure of what he could do. Cerise seemed so serene in her slumber, but having her up and awake right now, having the two of them practically swoon over each other is what he wanted most. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other awkwardly under the bed. She was some what cold, but not freezing. Daring had never had his hands touch a dead body so he was unable to verify for himself if she was dead or not. He knew checking for a pulse right now was one simple thing that could put him at ease, but for him to lean over her chest and someone walk in, that'd be, a rather awkward situation. So instead, his fingers under the bed fidgeted around anxiously with an unsure Daring's eyes still stuck on the non-moving Cerise, but then suddenly, he felt an object under the bed. It felt, like a fruit. He lowered his head under the bed and reached out to grab what felt to be the fruit. He held in up in the better lighting and saw for himself what it was.

"An apple?"

"Hey Apple, when I fall asleep, what methods do you usually use to wake me up?" Briar asked as she flipped through the pages of the magazine she read for the umpteenth time this morning.

"We play loud music, why do you care?" Apple asked.

"I heard Cerise's in a coma or something right now and since everyone else is trying to help, I kinda want in on it too." Briar said as she placed her magazine on the bed before her.

Apple thought hard for a moment on this tidbit of information. If everyone knew that Cerise was in a deep sleep, would it be possible that someone found out she was poisoned? And worse, found out she was poisoned by Apple herself? That probably wasn't likely to happen as everyone one this campus believed Apple was who she appeared to be; nothing more than the innocent, gorgeous daughter of Snow White. She could only hope after this coma became old news people would still think of her like this. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. She reached from the hidden pocket inside her bolero jacket and read the text. It was from Daring and she read it in his voice.

_"Can you come over to dorm #29? It's rather urgent, hurry"_

Apple turned off her phone and turned to Briar.

"I have to go see Daring, I'll be back in a bit, alright?" Apple said.

"See ya." Briar responded as she reopened her magazine.

Apple arrived at the dorm, not realizing who's dorm this was and found a dead-to-her Cerise and a furious Daring glaring directly at her.

"Daring! I haven't seen you in a week!" Apple said in a sweet tone with a hint of fake to it.

Daring held up the poison apple with a bite taken from it.

"This was your doing." Daring said in a low tone. If looks could kill. Hell, if Apple was a boy she could've been pinned against the wall by Daring who was fueled with anger.

"But, it could've been..Raven. She could've been practicing with her poisoning-"

"Why would she poison Cerise?" Daring pointed out.

At this point, Apple had no fight left in her to lie," Alright, I kinda poisoned Little Red Riding Wolf- I mean.." Apple actually intended to say that, in order to get a reaction of fear for Cerise from Daring.

But instead of fear, there was puzzlement," How did you know?"

"Well I didn't find out from Cheshire, that's for sure.." Apple said sarcastically.

"You had no right to poison her. And if you don't tell me how to break the spell, I'll ruin your name as the good girl of this school and tell everyone what you did." Daring warned.

Apple rolled her eyes and bit back a giggle," Who's going to believe you? You don't have any proof! And don't you know.."

"..True love's kiss will break the spell. But you can't do that, not as long as I know your little secret. And who would believe your story over mine? And if you do break her spell, then you'll be a rebel and lose everything. It's a lose-lose situation from your view."

Apple walked towards the door and said one more thing before she left.

"..Besides, it's just one girl and last I checked, the only person you cared was yourself."

Daring's mouth fell open at how harsh and hateful Apple really was. If only he caught that on video, then he would get everyone to believe him, but too little too late. And now, he was caught between saving the girl who became the love of his life within a matter of time and his name he worked so little to earn. Both meant so much to him, but which meant more?

If Daring lost Cerise, he would mentally make himself go back to Apple which he knew he shouldn't be doing, the heartless girl didn't know him for he was like Cerise and labeled him just like she did Raven. But what if he tries to break the spell, and it's too late but everyone finds out he kissed Cerise. Not only would he lose her for good he'd lose everything that mattered to him. Daring groaned and held his head in his hands. What was he to do?

Cerise was trapped in her slumber still, stuck in an eternal dream. Everything felt surreal and unlike anything she ever felt and it left her wondering, how and why? She caught on after a while she'd been sleeping for a very long time as dreams tend to last for about five minutes and this one seemed to have no end. For awhile she heard voices and phrases she heard other people around her say before and these voices were familiar but it didn't make sense as to why she was hearing them now. The voices stopped for a little while but once one was heard, a whole conversation amongst other voices would begin.

_Did you hear Daring and Cerise are going out? _

Alright, that caught Cerise off-guard. They were spewing random phrases before and she didn't expect the voice, that sounded similar to Hunter's, to say that.

_"Apple's probably super peeved at them." A voice similar to Blondie's said._

_"Oh you bet, how do you think Cerise got poisoned?" A voice sounding like Maddie's asked._

_"I honestly can't see them lasting for too long though." Cedar's voice confessed._

_"Yeah, Cerise is a bit too freaky for my bro and Apple would probably a be better girlfriend to him anyways." Dexter's voice said._  
><em>"They just aren't meant to be." Cupid's voice added. <em>

_"Well, duh, how many relationships do you ever see between a halfa and self-absorbed prince?" Raven's voiced scoffed. _

That one stung a bit.

_"What were they thinking? A commoner and a prince?" Ashlynn's voiced asked._

_"They should probably quit while they're ahead." Kitty's voice remarked. _

_"To think Cerise even thought she had a chance with him, it's such a joke." Briar voice said. _

_And then they all began to laugh._

Cerise held her head and shut her eyes to keep herself from crying. She felt the need to break down, she felt the need to give up. No amount of love was worth this much torment. She shook her head and wanted to tell the voices they were right but the words refused to come out and she also felt that even though she'd admit to them they'd laugh at her even harder. She didn't know what else there was left to say. There were so many of them and she began to believe their words. She couldn't compete, not like this. She couldn't ask for her thoughts to be heard, not even when her own friends were laughing at her. Maybe she really was just a joke.

No.

No, she was far from a joke. She was better than that and she knew it. She stood up and shouted back to silence the voices.

"I may be a lot of things but I'm not a joke!" She shouted.

"And, I refuse to believe you're right! Daring and I, we have a bond that can't be broken down by your words and I won't give up on that bond! I don't care what you think, the only opinions that matter here are..mine and Daring's..So I don't want to hear anymore of any of your opinions because I won't be listening anymore! And I can tell, you aren't my friends' opinions, they would never say things like that. You're just the voices in my head, you're the things that keep me from letting myself have Daring. But you know what, you're not real! And unless I will it, you aren't there! So from now on..

..I won't let my insecurities keep me away from what I want."

Daring decided to do what he knew was best. He'd been sitting by Cerise's bedside, still indecisive on what he should do but then he realized, nothing would matter anymore if Cerise was gone. And he couldn't let his pride dominate over what he cared about most. Sadly, the only reasoned he would indulge in his reflection was because he was the only one who would be there to understand him inside and out. But then Cerise came along. Cerise was like a one in a million and he wouldn't have her slip away from him.

Daring took a deep breath and felt his heart pound as he finalized his decision.

He looked towards Cerise and locked lips with hers. The kiss was overflowing with passion and even though his eyes were pressed shut, he could feel his plan was working. Cerise opened her eyes and found her lips being pressed on to Daring's but she didn't fight it. Instead she just sat up a little and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok Raven, I told the nurses and they sa-" Cedar, with Maddie at her side, stood speechless at the doorway as the two witnessed what they never believed they would be seeing.

"Well, at least Cerise is awake." Maddie observed.

They broke the kiss and Cerise looked at Daring endearingly," I won't let my fears and worries overtake me anymore.."

"As will I.." Daring replied," Or, won't I think.."

Cerise laughed and looked at Daring once more.

"Royal or not, you're still Daring."

"And rebel or not, you're still Cerise.." 


End file.
